


Just Don't Forget - Chapter 2

by IcarusProject



Series: Just Don't Forget [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood and Torture, Bottom Bruce, Brutality, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sensitive Batman, Trans Male Character, top joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: Joker finally captured Batman,wich made some jealusy between him and Harley.But Why would Joekr care even a little?The clown makes Batman even more uncomfortable everytime they meet,and so at one point everything will end for one of the 2 side.Not only giving up,showing Joker or more like forced to show our hero's secret that only Alfred knows.Now,Joker knows the secret his plans will only became more and more uncomfortable for our Batman.





	Just Don't Forget - Chapter 2

**Just Don't Forget**

** Chapter 2 **

 

 **Unknow Time and Place**  
  
**Joker's Hideout**

 

Batman been unconcius for a past 5 hours,after Joekr and Harley beat him with a baseball bat while they contiunesly said bad puns.Batman,finally woke up as he felt his body shaking and struggling to get up on his feet.He was no more tied up,at least not to a chair,his ankles were tied to the floor by a chain.His clothes were changed to a normal but a bigger sized shirt and pants with a color light blue.Bruce didn't have to wait too much,Joker soon stepped in the dark room and got closer to him with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Oh~ You awake Batsy!~" Joker said while caressing the other's face.Well,Bruce didn't liked it,or should we say he hated it,he moved away his face.The clown smiled even more as the other resist.  
  
"Don't touch me,Joker!" Bruce hissed back at him,he knew that the other is already knew his "original-self" as Bruce and as Batman. " What the hell do you want from me anyway?!" Bruce asked back aggressively as he looked at the other.  
  
"Ah,Brucey~ why won't you give up already? I want you to be mine,and to be honest you are already mine,but I only need a little bit more.  
  
Joker chuckles as he drag the other close to him,so close that Bruce resists to move but no use,Joker pushes him down to the floor and climbs over him.Bruce flinches as he tries to push Joker aways.  
But the clown won't go away,he moves his hands under the light blue-ish clothes and starts to tease the male.Touching him,rubbing his stomach and playing with his nipples.Bruce blushes a little as he tries to stop the crazy clown but no use either.  
Joker only smiles as he contiunes to tease and "torture" the other.Bruce's body tempature only got higher and higher as he felt even more uncomfortable and embarressed.  
  
  
**Wayne Mansion**  
(Batcave)  
  
20:12 pm  
  
  
All the youngs were fustrated,they didn't see their "father" in a really long time,even Alfred were worried as he tried to calm the childrens down.Tim,Barbara and Dick ran around the batcave searching for Bruce by any information they got from security cameras and traffic cameras.But no help,they didn't find anything.They all were so fustrated that their "father" is nowhere to be found,that they stopped eating,made the usual "city security" a lot quicker to only come home and search for Bruce Wayne even more.  
  
Alfred tried to help them,but no use.He is just a butler at this point and in the other side a worried " father" too.  


* * *

 

 **Unknow Time and Place**  
  
**Joker's Hideout**  
  
  
Joker contiuned the mental and physical torture on the tied up Bruce.He managed to make the Bat's whole body to tremble and shake in fear knowing that he was all naked and exposed to the other.The clown only grinned as he pulled out a leather whip.Bruce seen this while looking back at him and became more afraid as the Joker stepped closer to him.  
  
"Awh,Batsy I heard you like to play! What about some cowboy-ing?" Joker asked back as he was gently slide the toy's end from the male's nape down to his ass. "And let's pretend that you are a very-very-very bad horsie!" Joker contiuned.  
Then he lifted the whip and slapped the white skin of Bruce's.It immidietly become red as Bruce groaned quietly in fear.Joker contiuned the spanking,whipping the hell out of Bruce's ass as it became more and more reddish.Bruce couldn't do anything just groaned then after a while he gave up,he moaned as he could while tearing up from the unbearable paint that the clown made.  
  
"Oh,Bruce if you moan like this,I won't hold myself back anymore!"  Joker stated as he let the sensitive bat for a little rest.Bruce whimpered as he finally had some rest from the spanking,his whole body trembled as he tried to calm himself down.But in deep inside he begged for mercy and release.  
  
"Come on! Come on! " Joker said as he gently turned the other male on his back exposing him fully.The hero's eyes were teared up as he seen himself tottaly harmable in front of his archenemy.He didn't wanted this,he only wanted to blow off steam nothing like this.  
Joker gently caressed the other's croatch while he exposed himself at least down there.Let's say that Bruce's cock were a little wet but the most erect was only Joker's one.  
The clown gently fingered Bruce wetting and making him wider,preparing him to be claimed as his.When the fingers entered him Bruce moaned and whined by the feel of the other made to him,he wanted to scream and beg him but still he had enough confident not to do it.  
  
But Bruce didn't had that much to bear with him to the end,His whines and moans became louder and louder after a while,and so it made the Joker even harder.And so he didn't wait so much,the dominant male thrust his dick inside the sensitive Bruce and it made our weak hero let out a mostly "quiet" scream or a loud moan on high pitch.Some blood came out of Bruce's hole,next to the other male's cock.The Joker only smiled with confident and leaned closer to his loved one.  
  
"Don't you say that you're still a virgin! I can not and won't belive it!" Joker stated as he slowly started to move,torturing Bruce's insides as more blood painted the dominant clown's cock.Bruce couldn't hold backhimself,he cried,sobbed as the other violently thrusted into him,non-stop.His whole body was about to collapse but he kept trying to stay awake.But as blood dripped out of him,Bruce's system would cry out for help and beg for mercy by this time.And so he did.  
  
"Pl-please! " Bruce's voice cracked as he tried to beg for Joker. " Please,Just stop this madness! I can't-Can't~ take anymore!" He sobbed as the other only made his thrusting pace faster and faster.Joker wanted to feel this moment,truly feel this moment by penetrating his archenemy for the very first time.Making him beg for death,make him the only and one slut he ever going to love to fuck every night.  


* * *

**2 days later**  
  
Joker's hideout  
  
  
Joker was no maniac to kill his lover, but he was tempted to do it every time when Bruce screamed and fought against him. Of course, Joker laughed and made fun of him first, but later on, it made him more and more annoyed. Bruce were even more tired than ever, as he was tortured, raped over and over again, yet he didn't give up. He was still in the dark room, but in his captivity, he got a bed, a bucket for vomiting and dumping and a small lamp.   
And as the days slowly turned into weeks, Joker walked in the room, after he nowhere to be seen for like 4 days. Bruce known that he will get something, a punishment, or getting raped again.  
Joker opened the door and closed it behind him as he was not really smiling, but wasn't said either.  
  
"Oh, Brucey!~ How have you been? "  
Asked Joker as he stepped closer to the trembling Bruce, who was sitting on his bed, in the room's corner. He know that Joker was only playing with his words, and with everything he does. His movements are just jokes just like he's words and voicetone.  
  
"Awh, don't be so distant! How will be a family like this, huh? "  
Joker said and Bruce's heart just skipped a beat, he known that, even as an omega, he was kicked in the stomach more than he was kicked in the back. There was no possible way to have a child for him.   
  
"What are you talking about? You are just joking, I can't have any child, Joker and this is not funny!"   
Bruce quietly "yelled" at the other as he curled up more and held his knees close to his chest. But Joker was no joking, he was serious for real, then he pulled out a pregnancy test, it was strange but in a flashback, Bruce remembered. joker was playing with him last time, making him take that long thing up in his urethra. And yes, Bruce couldn't hold his urine back that time.  
  
"Well, I would laugh if it were a joke, but it isn't and I'm still laughing! Take a look at yourself, Brucey!"   
He said it as he dropped the test on the bed, close to Bruce, and the Bat didn't hesitate to take a look. It was positive, somehow Joker managed to make the Batman himself pregnant. No words or sighs, or anything escaped from Bruce's mouth or even Joker's. Somewhere deep down, Bruce were happy, but only fear and fury filled his mind in the first place.  
As for Joker he was happy, Harley wasn't a mother type but, having a child with his arcenemy, was a real dream for him.  
  
  
  
Contiuning...  
  



End file.
